DE 103 38 820 A1 described a fuel door arrangement attached to a filler neck compartment. A pivot arm is pivotally coupled at a pivoting axis to the filler neck compartment such that the fuel door may pivot between a closed position, in which the fuel door at least sectionally closes the filler neck compartment, and an open position, in which the filler neck compartment is sufficiently opened for refueling the motor vehicle.
When the fuel door arrangement is installed in a vehicle, the fuel door should generally be arranged flush with a car body shell surrounding the fuel door arrangement in the closed position. If the pivoting axis would extend behind the fuel door in a top view of the car body shell, a section of the fuel door would penetrate into the filler neck compartment when the fuel door is opened. This requires a large filler neck compartment, but a suitable installation space for such a large filler neck compartment is difficult to find on the car body. As a result, the pivoting axis in the known fuel door arrangement is laterally offset relative to the fuel door and connected to the fuel door with a curved pivot arm. Although a compact fuel door can thereby be realized, at least the width of the filler neck compartment measured transverse to the pivoting axis is significantly larger than that of the fuel door due to the offset of the pivoting axis such that the problem of finding a suitable installation space persists.